Dolan Dark
Dolan Dark is a New Zealand YouTuber who joined YouTube on February 24, 2011. He first gained popularity for his montage parodies. He also has another channel called Dolan Darker, a channel especially for lower effort views, where he uploads much more commonly. According to his Twitter, he runs 10 separate YouTube accounts. Pyrocynical has referred to him as "Jay" several times in collaborations with him, which may be his real name. However, this is yet to be confirmed. Other channels Dolan Darker Dolan Darker is his second channel, specially made for shitposts. Nearly all the videos on this channel are less than a minute long and also have a large variety of memes, which most of them are created together to make a video on the main channel as a series called "Memes". however, some recurring memes include songs by Minecraft Awesome Parodys and Vsauce. Dolan Darkest Dolan Darkest is a third channel, which was relatively unknown for 2 months since its creation in March 2017, due to it only having one video. At the time, the channel had barely surpassed 500 subscribers. Later, when more videos were uploaded, it grew to over 27,000 subscribers. Controversies Slazo In June 2019, Slazo was falsely accused of rape by his ex-girlfriend, Chey. As a result, YouTubers like Dolan Dark and ImAllexx came out for their support of Chey. However, he received backlash after refusing to apologize to Slazo when he revealed evidence that he was falsely accused. Fortunately, on July 18, 2019, Dolan apologized to Slazo and was posted on Blowblax's twitter. Trivia *Dolan Dark is friends with, or at least knows, PewDiePie, as he is in the featured channels list of Dolan Darker's channel. **Also, on the Dolan Dark channel, he did a "face reveal" as an April Fool's Joke when he reached 250,000 subscribers, where he falsely revealed himself to be PewDiePie. ***It has become a joke on the channel to say in the comments that Dolan Dark is PewDiePie. **Dolan Dark participated in PewDiePie's green screen competition, in which he reacted to (along with others) in a video. **He is one of the three editors of the Pewdiepie video YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good, his editing is in the last 2 minutes of the video. *Dolan Dark's third channel, Dolan Darkest, was first thought to be completely dedicated to the meme "My Name is Jeff" until he uploaded a video, which stated the channel was for anything and not to expect good videos from it. *Saying that a meme is a "predictable Vsauce meme" or has "no Vsauce", often with an announcement the user is unsubscribing, has also become a joke on the Dolan Darker channel. However, since Dolan Dark uploaded a video saying how he did not like his comments section, these comments have decreased in number and/or increased in originality. *Dolan Dark loves Skyrim with a fiery passion and thinks Witcher 3 is the worst game ever, though he liked Witcher 1. *He does collaborations with Pyrocynical, where his voice can be heard. *KeeganGamerYT is a big fan of him. 'This page was made on May 14, 2017 by Helicopter1738 ' Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:New Zealand YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers